team HLBR
by TheKingOfPenguins
Summary: When four new students with special personalties arrive at beacon academy they are quickly introduced to team RWBY. Shenanigans, friendships, other ships, badassery and secrets are the things i promise. i can say no more, and remember THEY are watching... rated T just to be safe.


Chapter 1: chat at the café

It was a normal day in the world of Remnant, no events were going on and beacon academy hadn't started the semester yet.

The girls Ruby Rose and her bigger sister Yang Xiao Long were sitting in a café, Ruby eating Cookies and Yang checking out the boys in the café while the two sisters were talking.

"I really can't believe that you got into beacon just by beating up some random thugs!" Yang said while smiling. "I can't believe it either, I'm so lucky!" Ruby said, smiling even more than Yang.

Suddenly someone yelled and pointed towards the sky with a look of fear and confusion on his face, when Ruby looked up she could not believe what she saw: four massive fireballs, quickly falling towards the café, right where the civilians stood.

As Yang slowly looked up after seeing the face her sister was making, she realized that this would be a good test for them both, she quickly yelled "get out of here before it's too late!" While trying to figure out in which direction to punch the fireballs.

Suddenly while Ruby was preparing the Crescent Rose for shooting at the fireballs they stopped burning midair and flying to each direction of the café "safely" smashing into the concrete road around the place.

-

B had a bad day, first he was told to protect his sisters who did whatever they wanted whenever they wanted, then a strange man had told him that he would help him protect his sisters if he followed him, then he was pushed into a portal losing all except the most recent memories, and finally he found himself falling out of the sky with speeds high enough to literally set him on fire, oh and not to mention the part where he found out that both his sisters (that he was supposed to protect) and his brother were falling with him.

B's day got slightly better when he found out that he did not die on impact with the ground, and that a young redclad girl was standing next to him staring at him with great surprise.

-

After the fireballs had made impact Ruby quickly got to her senses and ran down to the nearest point of impact, she was shocked to see a boy about the age of Yang lying in the crater.

As the boy had laid there for a couple of seconds without moving she started to go closer to check if he was ok, and as she walked closer he turned his head towards her, "you gonna help me up?" he innocently asked her.

"What? who? wait WHAT!" was all she could say as the boy was somehow untouched by the impact. "Come on, please help me up" he said as she was standing there in a lack of words.

-

"Uhm what's wrong, you're blushing" B asked the girl as she started to blush. "your shirt... It has burned of" she said in a very shy and awkward voice "so it seems" he said as he looked at himself.

"Wait a minute... That's not how I look! What in the name of Remnant did that portal do?" He yelled after looking at himself for a while.

"So who's yelling" a newly arrived yellowclad girl looking to be slightly older than the redclad girl asked, "the fireball" was all the redclad girl could say. "I'm B, who are you?" B asked the two girls.

-

"I'm Ruby Rose and this is my big sister Yang Xiao Long, wait did you say portal?" Ruby asked the boy calling himself B.

"Yes I did in fact say portal since that is what I believe it was, and would someone please remove this rock from my forehead it is starting to get annoying" B said to them.

"Ok" Ruby said as she lifted the rock away from B's face and helped him up. "Thank you for that my friend, now where are the others I wonder" B said.

"Who?" Ruby asked as she had not seen the other craters yet. "Hey wait up, if you were in this crater then who is in the other craters?" Ruby was starting to get interested in the mysterious fireballs.

"Uhhm Ruby?" Yang asked her, "what?" Ruby asked. "Look at his head, the top of his head" Yang said as she pointed to the top of B's head.

"They are so cute!" Ruby said as she started playing with his cat ears, "now would you please stop that it's pretty annoying" B said making Ruby stop playing and walk a few steps away.

-

The only thing worse than being on patrol and nothing happening is being on patrol and being sent to investigate weird stuff, or at least that is what Jeremy thought as he drove closer to the café where multiple citizens had reported seeing massive fireballs and a little hooded girl with a sniper/scythe weapon.

To be honest Jeremy was quite surprised when he saw the craters in the road and the girl that the citizens had reported standing next to a blonde girl while in the middle of a conversation with a shirtless Faunus with cat ears, while three other Faunas (with cat ears almost identical to the ones the first one had) were rising from the other craters and looking towards the girls.

This might turn out to be a long day with a lot of paperwork to do Jeremy thought as he stepped out of the car.

-

B heard it before the girls, the sound of a police car driving closer to them. "We might be in trouble for this" he said as the girls noticed the car.

"Please don't say you have some kind of bad history with the police since they won't really like seeing four Faunas and two criminals in the middle of this mess" B said almost praying that they didn't have bad experience with the police. "FOUR Faunas?" Yang said before looking around only to see the other three siblings rising from their craters, "Oh" she said.

"Hey girls! Step away from the Faunas right now" the police officer said as he walked closer, "and you four turn around now" the siblings did as the officer said, "now lay any weapons you might have on the ground and walk over to the car".

-  
>The four were taken to an interrogation room and greeted by a furious woman who wanted to know the full story, and after telling her the full story she just looked more furious.<p>

B was not uncomfortable in the interrogation room, even though it was not made for comfort it was still much better than some places he had been.

"What were you thinking?" The woman who stood on the other side of the table asked furiously before continuing with "do you know how much it will cost to repair what you have destroyed?"

"I would love to answer those questions but I'd rather talk to the man sitting in the darkness as he seems more... understanding" B honestly answered only to be be answered by a furious glare from the woman and a small smile from the man in the shadows.

-

Ozpin thought that the Faunus boy calling himself B had an interesting and slightly funny way of expressing himself. "I would like to speak with you too" he answered the boy before sending Glynda out of the room.

"So what is your full name?" Ozpin asked. "my full name is B nothing more nothing less, and the others are H, L and R" the boy answered with a truthful look in his eyes.

"Well I think that that would be slightly problematic since nobody else has names that short but I could probably make some fake names for you" Ozpin said with a mysterious smile.

-  
>After that B and the siblings have almost the same chat with Ozpin as Ruby had after the Torchwick encounter.<p>

"We are grateful for your offer and we will accept it" B answered the man called Ozpin after he offered them a chance to go to Beacon Academy witch apparently was a combat school.

"But don't forget your new fake names since that would be both awkward and problematic since people normally do not forget their own names" Ozpin said before sending them to a small hotel for the time.

-

After a couple of uneventful days it was finally time to go to the airship that would fly them to Beacon Academy.

When arriving at the point of no return they were recognized by the redclad girl and also the yellowclad girl who both ran rather fast towards them.

-

Ruby now had more time to inspect the four because she wasn't as confused as before, of course she was still confused to see them here but she was less confused.

The boy who called himself B was wearing ash colored pants, a very dark hoodie with the hood down and sneakers. The other boy was wearing almost the same except he had a black t-shirt on with the print of a skull with a bone that was going into splinters on the middle. The girls however had very bright pink and purple dresses and seemed to be carrying all their baggage, and they all had those small cute cat ears.

"Hello!" Ruby said enthusiastically while inspecting the four Faunas. "Hello... I believe we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet" B said "I am Ben Harbinger, this is Ray Harbinger, Lea Harbinger and Hai Harbinger." He finished.  
>"So you are siblings?" Ruby asked while looking back at Yang who was a lot slower than her. "Yes we are" Lea said while trying to balance a pile of baggage that was at least three times higher than her.<p>

"So why are they carrying all your baggage?" Ruby asked out of pure curiosity. "Well they aren't carrying it all, they complained so I took my toothbrush and now they don't have a legit reason to complain" Ben answered.

"But why should they do it in the first place?" Ruby asked curiously. "Well I made a promise to protect them and by training their strength I am technically helping them protect themselves" Ben answered in a tone that made him sound like he loved explaining stuff.

"Well that makes sense I guess" Yang said as she arrived at the group. " you only heard the last half of my last sentence, so you have almost no idea what we are talking about" Ben concluded in an almost perfect Sherlock Holmes voice.

"Wow he is good" Yang said while making a face that made it hard to see if she meant it or if she was ironic. "Some people would say that that face is hard to read but I am reading it like an open book." Ben said with a sincere and sinister smile.

"Oh and by the way, I am Ben this is Ray, Lea and Hai" Ben told the newly arrived Yang.

-

"So you are going to Beacon too?" Ray said Surprising everyone, Yang was surprised that Ruby didn't ask that first, Ruby was just about to say that and was surprised that she wasn't the fastest, and the other three were surprised because they knew that Ray was very asocial.

"Uhm, yeah, we are" Ruby said before Ben said "here let me take that" as he took all their baggage, and added it to the pile of baggage Hai and Lea were holding, with completely inhuman speed.

"Hey, don't you think we should be going, like right now!" Hai said, "why?" Ruby asked before getting the answer from a speaker on the airship, "everyone attending Beacon Academy should board the airship within two minutes".

"That's why!" Hai said before running towards the airship as quick as she could with the baggage pile. "Pretty good idea" Yang said before running in the same direction before seeing both Ruby and Ben running much faster than her, when she looked back she saw Lea struggling with the baggage while Ray was casually walking beside her with a face that was shining: I don't care the least!

-


End file.
